Charlie Nash VS The Demoman
Charlie Nash VS The Demoman is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fourteenth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Charlie of the Street Fighter series and The RED Demoman of the Team Fortress series. This battle is also a follow-up to Guile VS The Soldier. Description Street Fighter VS Team Fortress! Guile and the Soldier fought to the bitter end, and now it's time for their closest friends to duel! Will Guile's mentor be able to put down the one-eyed destructive Scotsman? Interlude Boomstick: Friends are for sharing laughs with and going out on adventures with... but in the case of these two friends of previous combatants, they're ready to tear each other apart! Wiz: Charlie Nash, the mentor of Guile... Boomstick: And the RED Demoman, the bombing friend of The Soldier! Wiz: Once again, the same rules from last time will apply - only their standard moves or equipment will be used in this battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Charlie Wiz: From the moment he appeared, one man in the Street Fighter universe would stand up against the villainy of M. Bison, use the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick as their signature attacks, and reach the massive popularity with fans of the series to incredible high popularity and status. Boomstick: That man... is NOT Charlie Nash, because Charlie Nash trained that man! Wiz: Charlie Nash is a member of the United States Marine Corps and is an extreme fighter against injustice alongside Guile. Together they made an almost inseparable team, fighting off the villains of the world and keeping America safe from harm. Boomstick: Since Charlie was Guile's superior officer, he became his student and learned his fighting style. Meaning that it was Charlie, not Guile, who originally had the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick first. Though these moves would eventually be passed down to our favourite Sonic Booming champion later down the line. Wiz: So, the Sonic Boom and the Flash Kick are Charlie's main special attacks. However, his full knowledge of these moves make them slightly different to that of Guile's. Instead of two arms for Guile, Charlie only requires one arm to perform a Sonic Boom, sending his arm in a clothsline hook manoeuvre. His Sonic Boom is faster than Guile's and has decent damage and stun at the cost of poor recovery time. Boomstick: Then there's Charlie's Flash Kick - the Flash Shell, in this case. Instead of Guile's simple bicycle kick movement, he opts for a more complicated front-flip forward somersault kick... thing. And then he kicks... again. So... yeah. Wiz: Charlie's Special Attacks revolve around his mastery of his fighting style. The Sonic Break is a combination of multiple Sonic Booms, at up to four extra at maximum. Then there's the Flash Break, which is a set of two Flash Kicks followed by a transitional kick. The second kick does a lot more damage than the first and can rack up a lot of damage if used correctly. Boomstick: And finally, the Crossfire Blitz is a combination of various attacks performed at high speed for a speedy combo! Man, I wish I could use a Crossfire Blitz in real life. I'd probably win a lot more bar fights. Wiz: Doubt it. Anyway, Charlie is a very formidable opponent. He has teamed up with Guile on multiple occasions to bring even the most fearsome of foes to their knees, and his skill is so high that he won the Pan American Martial Arts tournament, marking him as a deadly close-quarters combatant. Boomstick: But unfortunately, Charlie's not the best at long range combat outside of those Sonic Booms and stuff. Not to mention that not even he can stray from his strategic approach and become a little bit reckless when things go South, and his emotions can get the better of him at times... Hey, Wiz? Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: Why DON'T we see more of Charlie these days? Wiz: I... don't know. The general consensus in Street Fighter lore suggests that Charlie was trying to hold off Bison to allow Guile and the others to escape from the Pyscho Drive and got killed, sacrificing his life in the process. Unfortunately, Bison didn't exactly die. Boomstick: ...Damn! No wonder Guile thinks that Bison killed him! Wiz: Yet, for all we know, this man may still be out there, somewhere, just waiting to make his official return. Charlie: If you try to stop me... I'll have to kill you. Demoman Wiz: Born to a poor family in the Scottish Highlands, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot was a rather... explosive individual. Boomstick: So he's already a favourite in my books! Anyway, by the age of six, he was involved in a plan to BLOW UP THE LOCH NESS MONSTER! Talk about starting your life on a high! Wiz: But, as most ridiculous plans like these do, it backfired horribly, and this cost Tavish his original set of adoptive parents. Since then, he has been alone at a grammar school for orphans, where his skills at creating explosives increased dramatically. Why they would let kids make bombs there, I have no idea. Boomstick: Because Scotland is awesome like that, I just realized. Wiz: Anyway, word of his bomb-making proficiency spread, and soon he was reunited with his real parents. And a harsh reality. Boomstick: See, all Demomen - basically short for Demolition Men - are abandoned at birth until their skills develop far enough. And before you say his parents were dicks, this is apparently a long, cruel and quite frankly pointless yes awesome tradition among the Demolition Men of the Highlands. His woobie childhood ended, but his training had begun. Wiz: Despite his bomb-making skills, his income was starting to decline. His mother insisted that Tavish needed to get a job. After all, the Demoman's father maintained 26 jobs until he died... AND HE WAS FULLY BLIND AT THE AGE OF THIRTY. Boomstick: Talk about a dedicated daddy! Wiz: So Tavish set out to find a job. Eventually he became the library cleaner of Merasmus the Magician, and was told not to gaze upon the Bombinomicon. But after convincing by the tome itself, he did. And his life would be changed forever. Magical sounds are heard, as well as Demoman yelling in pain. Boomstick: Though he became one step closer to becoming a pirate. Wiz: The Bombinomicon would have possessed Tavish completely, had Merasmus not intervened and cast a spell to stop this from this from happening, at the cost of losing the Demoman's eye. Boomstick: I don't get why he wants it back, though. It's about 10 or 15 feet tall and is essentially a monster! That's not gunna fit in his eye sockets! Wiz: Anyway... the Demoman had eventually found a job as a mercenary for the RED Team, which is where his combat skills started to skyrocket. Boomstick: And since he loves explosive stuff so much, he has the weapons to match! His primary weapon of choice is his standard-issue grenade launcher, which fires explosive pills that can bounce off of walls and surfaces, or can be used to hit foes head-on! Then there's his other cool explosive gun - his Stickybomb Launcher! These fire spiked balls of sealed explosion which can stick to pretty much any surface... except for people. Because that makes sense. Wiz: He can charge the stickybombs at speeds approaching nearly 80 miles per hour, and can use these bombs to create traps for his foes. On their own, each bomb is fairly moderate in damage, but stack them up and... Demoman: Ka-BOOOOOM! The Demoman detonates some stickybombs and blows up a lot of people. Boomstick: Fucking incredible... Wiz: The Demoman also enjoys his fair share of Scrumpy - basically a form of alcohol - and when he's not drinking the stuff, he takes the bottle and smashes his foes with it. Why? No one knows. Boomstick: A drunk man with bombs. Watch out, people! Wiz: But apparently blowing people up just wasn't enough for this man. He decided to utilise his own version of The Soldier's Rocket Jump technique... Stickybomb Jumping. How original. The Demoman Sticky Jumps. Boomstick: This version of the rocket jump allows the Demoman massive travel distance at the cost of some of his life. He can chain jumps and travel extremely long distances provided he has the health to tank the blast damage. I'm surprised these people even have legs left. Wiz: And much like the other mercenaries, the Demoman's weaponry has a chance to be a critical hit. To recap, critical hits are essentially three times normal weapon damage with no falloff. Not to mention this effect is completely random, though certain items or effects can force them. Boomstick: With his explosive skills and surprisingly deadly melee capability, he became an extremely deadly demolitions expert! He's fought the BLU Team and held his ground against them, wiped out another form of the BLU Team with just one Stickybomb trap, and was so proficient with a sword that he cleanly chopped off a fountain's head! He's GOT to be an unstoppable man! Wiz: Not exactly. As we know, he does have a lack of depth perception and his alcoholism tends to be a distraction. But who knows? With all of his explosive skills and his utilising of the environment, the Demoman could very easily blast open the way to victory. Demoman: What makes me a good Demoman? If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sittin' here, discussin' it with ya now, would I? DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton It had been 4 months after the Soldier walked away from his encounter and near-death experience with the likes of Guile. The Demoman had awaited his return and was willing to get some drinks together and chat. Charlie, on the other hand, was devastated. His best friend had been killed by a mercenary. He wasn't going to let that slide. He had spent this time training, preparing to kill the man who took down Guile and avenge his friend's death. And had got himself out into the battlefield of the Gravel Pits and joined the action, despite not being a registered mercenary. The BLU Team hadn't pushed past Points A or B yet, so the Soldier and Demoman were stood idly by the entrance to Point B, talking to each other. It was at this point, however, that they noticed Charlie approaching. Charlie (to the Soldier): You! Are you the one they call "Jane Doe"? Soldier: Yes, Sir! Charlie smiles and prepares his arm... Charlie: Well then... Sonic... The Soldier's jaw dropped. He had heard this before... but when? The Demoman noticed that the stranger was about to attack and raised his grenade launcher. Charlie: ...Boom! Charlie fired a Sonic Boom at the Soldier, but it was destroyed by a pill bomb. When the smoke clears, Charlie sees that the Demoman is now stood between him and his target. Charlie: Get out of my way. This is my mission. Demoman: To hell with your mission, lad! You aren't gettin' my friend like that! Demoman turns to the Solder. Demoman: Go out there and join the fight, lad. I'll deal with this one! The Soldier reluctantly readies up and heads out to Point B, leaving Charlie and the Demoman. Charlie: Fine... if I cannot kill my friend's killer... then you'll have to do. The Demoman grins. Demoman: Oh, I'm not plannin' on givin' the Devil a scare... heh heh. Charlie gets into his fighting pose, as does the Demoman. FIGHT! The Demoman strikes first, firing three grenades at Charlie. Charlie dashes towards Tavish, avoiding the pills and ready to strike him at close range. He punches the Demoman twice before delivering a sharp kick into his stomach. The Demoman retaliates with a punch of his own before placing a hand on Charlie's chest, pulling out his bottle of Scrumpy with the other. He pops it open and takes a swig of it before smashing it over Charlie's head, causing him to stagger back, some of his head cut by glass shards. Charlie looks up at the other in anger. Charlie: Gr... Sonic Boom! Charlie launches another Sonic Boom at the Demoman, who dodges the attack. The Demoman fires another grenade at Charlie, who ducks underneath it, causing a BLU Scout to be killed instead. Charlie rushes to the Demoman and unleashes a Flash Shell on him, kicking him up onto the top of the final point's tower. Charlie then rushes up the tower to reach him, where the fight resumes. Charlie and the Demoman clash punches with no true advantage seen over the other. Charlie prepares another Sonic Boom... Charlie: Sonic Boom! It fires, and once again the Demoman is able to avoid the attack, but a BLU Spy is caught and falls off the tower. Charlie then unleashes a Crossfire Blitz on the Demoman, who was unable to defend himself from the attacks. Charlie follows with his Flash Kick. Charlie: Flash Kick! Charlie kicks the Demoman off of the tower, landing in the crater below. The Demoman uneasily gets up, though his pained expression turns to anger. Demoman: I'll make sure ya never see the light again, lad! The Demoman takes out his Stickybomb launcher and fires onto the ground. He jumps over it and detonates it, launching him up back to the top of the tower. As he lands, he catches Charlie with a downward punch before grabbing him and throwing him off the tower. Charlie lands in a heap in the dirt leading to a tunnel as the Demoman leaps off of the tower to join him. Charlie gets up. Charlie: I refuse to go down until justice is served! Demoman: Ya have a bloody messed up sense of justice, then! Charlie charges at Demoman once again, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, which the Demoman attempts to block. However, he's only able to block the first set of attacks successfully before he starts to get hit a lot. Charlie then grabs the Demoman, pushing him behind him and tossing him to the ground. The Demoman retaliates with a kick to put some distance between him and Charlie. He gets to his feet angrily and readies his Grenade Launcher. Demoman: BURN IN HELL! The Demoman fires two grenades at Charlie - one of them being a critical grenade. Charlie dodges the normal pill, but doesn't see the critical one coming until it's far too late, and he gets blown back by the sheer force. Charlie's skin is burnt with signs of blood and bruises, as he gets unsteadily up. He then prepares something else, as he fires a Sonic Boom at the Demoman. Charlie: Sonic... Break! Charlie fires four more Sonic Booms at the Demoman, who was completely unprepared for the onslaught and got caught by all five, knocking him to the ground. The Demoman gets up unsteadily as he looks on to his battered yet determined opponent. It was at this point the Demoman had an idea, and ran through the tunnel. Charlie looked on in anger. Charlie: Get back here! Charlie runs into the tunnel to give chase, and quickly closes in on the Scottish mercenary. The Demoman notices this and fires a grenade on the ground in front of him. He runs over it as Charlie stops to avoid the grenade's explosion. Again he becomes frustrated at not being able to catch him. He continues through the tunnel where more grenades are being presented to him on the floor to slow him down. Ahead, the Demoman has reached the end of the tunnel and fights off a BLU Sniper before looking up at the tunnel entrance. Demoman: Ha! The Demoman then gets out his Stickybomb Launcher. Back in the tunnel, Charlie was beginning to get to the end and caught up to the Demoman, who was stood there as if waiting for him. Charlie stood inside the tunnel still, preparing a move... Charlie: Sonic Break! Charlie unleashes his Sonic Break again, with the Demoman once again knocked to the floor, unable to counter the attack. Charlie walks out from the tunnel just under the archway as he looks at the downed mercenary. Charlie: One more like that should do it... The Demoman turns at him with an evil smile as he gets onto one knee. Charlie looks on confused, until he looks up and sees that the archway above him had been littered with eight spiked balls. Charlie froze as he came to a realization. The Demoman had caught him in a trap. The Demoman pulled out a new bottle of Scrumpy as he gave a salute. A small beeping sound was heard before the Stickybombs exploding, blowing Charlie up. The Demoman looks on as parts of Charlie and blood rain from the sky, but he catches Charlie's head as it lands and turns it to face him. Demoman: Oh, they're gonna have to glue you back together... IN HELL! K.O! The Demoman takes Charlie's head as a trophy whilst drinking his Scrumpy, as the last bits of Charlie's body rain down from the sky. Results Boomstick: Sorry, Charlie, but I prefer explosions any day! Wiz: While Charlie was the superior close range fighter and held the speed advantage, the Demoman's destructive weaponry combined with his cunning was more than able to take him down. Boomstick: To be fair, Charlie might have been able to deal with his close quarters combat and his strength, but his damn Stickybombs change everything! Wiz: Right. The Demoman is an expert of playing defensively and utilises the environment around him in order to set up traps for his opponents. And since these bombs cause massive destruction when stacked together, if they could wipe out a lot of the BLU Team, they could take down Charlie without a problem. Boomstick: Charlie's smart, but the Demoman has more experience and knows the tricks of the trade longer than Charlie. Wiz: The problem Charlie had was that he didn't have too many means of putting the Demoman down for good. Even despite the Sonic Booms and Sonic Breaks, the Demoman has fared much worse odds over time and survived through them. Boomstick: "But Wizard! What about his powers in Street Fighter V?" Wiz: Okay, for one, Street Fighter V isn't OUT yet at the time of recording, and even still, the powers and personality of Charlie seems more like a version of his clone, Shadow - no, not the Hedgehog. And even if we gave him these powers, we'd have to give the Demoman his other weapons as well to balance it out, and considering his proficiency with swordplay, that wouldn't go too well for Charlie regardless. Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Sonic Boom! Wiz: The winner is the RED Demoman. Who would you be rooting for? Charlie Nash The Demoman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Team Fortress 2' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015